


Do You Love Me?

by coreywinseck4



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreywinseck4/pseuds/coreywinseck4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy agrees to the threesome but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me?

"...so I told him we could have a threesome."

Amy had only been half listening to Karma's little rant. Ever since Liam had noticed her, almost all of their conversations went along the lines of 'Liam said this' or 'Liam did that'. Not only did it make her insanely jealous of the guy, but it was one of the most annoying things Amy has had to put up with. And that's saying a lot about the attention-craved teenager.

Amy jumped out of her trance when she heard those words. "You did what?"

"I got nervous, ok? But it's Liam Booker!" Karma made a face, as if she wasn't so sure, but then went back to her bubbly persona. "I get to have sex with Liam. Booker. WE get to have sex with Liam Booker."

If Karma noticed the terrified look on Amy's face, she didn't pay any mind to it. A threesome? Isn't that kind of... gross? As naive as that sounded, Amy was 100% she never wanted to do that. Especially not for her first time, and ESPECIALLY when she's finally realizing that she likes girls. Seeing a guy's dick, more specifically Liam Booker's dick, was the last thing on her mind. "Are you insane? No way."

"Liam. Booker." Karma repeated. "You won't even have to do much, he said he's interested in me." Her shoulders shrugged in a cocky kind of way. She had pulled away from him last time they went at it, but now he actually had feelings for her. It was going to be real. 

She looked so happy, Amy noticed, and the sight of that that managed to bring a small smile to her face. The things you do for love. "Fine. As long as he's focused on you. And no weird shit. It's my first time too."

Karma grinned her cheesy smile. "Great.

Time to rehearse."

Amy froze. _What?_

* * *

"This is ridiculous, Karma." Amy walked into her bedroom, wearing a long coat over what she was going to wear to their little rendezvous. 

"We have to make it seem real. He won't enjoy it if it's not real!"

"Rehearsing having a threesome is not real either!"

Karma shook her head and closed her eyes to get in to what she called her 'sexy time' mood. "Just go with it." She whispered hoarsely, ignoring the strange look that Amy gave her. She slowly unzipped her jacket, imagining it was Liam.

It felt wrong, Karma realized with a pang, but then she internally shook her head. It's too late to back out. She had been wanting to do this for, well, forever, and now she finally has the chance, nothing could go wrong, right?

Amy's breath hitched as the other girl's jacket fell to the ground. Karma was wearing a snugly fitted, bright pink top, with a swirling black pattern along the hems of it. Even her undergarments matched. All of a sudden, Amy felt inadequate. All she was wearing was a black tee and short shorts. She had no clue that Karma would get this in to it. She mentally slapped herself.  _Of course_ she would get this in to it. She had been wanting to have sex with Liam forever.

"And then I'll slip you out of yours..." Karma murmured, unwrapping the ties that held Amy's coat closed. 

"Stop." Amy grabbed Karma's hands, holding them tightly to let her know she was serious. "I... I can't do this." She couldn't let her first time be for something silly like this. She couldn't resist her feelings for Karma as it was, and having sex with her would definitely not help. Although technically it would be Liam and Karma doing it while she was just... there. "I don't, I don't get anything out of this."

Karma let out a puff of annoyance. "Come on, Amy! I was getting in the mood." She grabbed her jacket off the ground and threw it back on. "Now we have to start over."

"No." Amy's voice was gruff, which took Karma by surprise. "In case you haven't noticed, this is my first time too! I don't want it to be like this. I want it to be with someone who loves me back. The way I would love them." She avoided using the pronoun 'her', she wasn't ready to tell. "And I would just get angry watching you and Liam-" Whoop, so much for not being ready to tell.

Karma tilted her head. "You would get angry? Wouldn't you be happy? Isn't this why we're going the whole 'lesbian thing'? You said you would help me get Liam and now I finally am and you're backing-" She stopped suddenly, everything finally dawning on her.

"Amy?" She said slowly. "Do you... love me?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> them cliff hangers tho


End file.
